Cuando el amor llama a la puerta
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Jason siempre había sido una persona responsable, acostumbrado a que todas sus acciones fueran producto de esa costumbre, hasta que gracias a una persona empieza a cuidar de alguien no por responsabilidad, sino por amor. Spoilers BoO Jasico


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el amor llama a la puerta

Jason siempre había sido una persona responsable.

Honestamente, no es como si le hubiera quedado de otra. Desde que era pequeño-y sin importar cuanto se esforzase en cambiarlo-todo el mundo volteaba hacia el ante las dudas, desde que Lupa lo había declarado su cachorro estrella y dado a conocer que era hijo de Júpiter, hasta siendo probatio lo veían esperando ordenes; incluso las personas que estaban al mando.

Odiaba eso, odiaba que por el simple hecho de ser el hijo del rey de los dioses todos pensaran que debía estar a cargo; "Por favor, guíanos" era tácito, más eso siempre pasaba. Detestaba sentir que tenía tanta gente a su cargo, que su vida dependía de ellos; cuando comenzaron los ataques de Saturno y hubo el primer herido con él al mando no logró dormir en dos días, con la culpa corroyéndole.

Finalmente, por horroroso que pudiera oírse, él se habituó a ello. Siempre sintió el peso sobre sus hombros, tanto con los muertos como los sobrevivientes con las cicatrices de la guerra; más la sensación se le hizo una costumbre, se adaptó a la idea.

Desde entonces, prácticamente era todo lo que sentía.

Quería a sus amigos, eso era verdad; más siempre se recordaba que debía mantenerlos con vida y cuidarlos, de vigilar estar a la altura del liderazgo de Reyna y jamás dejar que ella hiciera demasiado, que hubiera igualdad con Hazel.

Después de perder la memoria, se encariño rápidamente con Leo y Piper. Leo por molesto e idiota que pudiera hacer-y que muchas veces no lo entendiera-era su mejor amigo, la primera persona junto con su amiga que no lo vio como si tuviera que hacerse cargo de él por ser hijo de Júpiter; y que le trataba como si fuera cualquier otro idiota adolescente. Con Piper…no estaba seguro; si, se hicieron pareja, si, le agradaba muchísimo pero, no estaba seguro del amor; sentía que debía estar con ella porque le entendía, porque era una buena chica, porque le quería al punto que estaba seguro que ella arriesgaría su vida con él, ¿sino era ella, quién? El ser novios parecía lógico, normal.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a la idea de hacerse cargo de todos, de tomar responsabilidades, que no notó como lo hizo con ambos.

Incluso en la misión y sin memorias, no creía en ellos lo suficiente como para no pensar en protegerlos-aunque los dos tuvieron que hacerlo-siempre sentía que debía ponerse al frente y hacer lo correcto, ser el líder que esperaba que fuera y punto. Al volver de la misión, el seguía vigilando que Leo no se matara-y gracias a los dioses que él era inmune al fuego, porque explotaba mucho-y por muy miserable que se sintiera, finalmente pudo reconocer que con Piper fue lo mismo.

El amor siempre había sido algo abstracto para él, oído y visto, pero nunca pasado por su corazón. Cuando llego con Piper y pensó que nunca vio una chica como ella, creyó que eso quizás era amor; el querer protegerla-aun si era lo mismo con Leo-pensar que era buena chica, ¿Qué era, sino? Ser su novio parecía lo correcto, lo que todos esperaban de él-que de hecho, todos supusieron que pasaría-otra cosa de su larga lista de deberes.

Nico fue la excepción a la regla.

No podía evitar odiarse un poco por la forma en la que lo veía antes; desconfió de él por saber de ambos campamentos y no abrir la boca, aunque luego de reflexionar se dio cuenta que de haberla abierto solo hubiera pasado otra guerra como lo fue la Civil; por como pensó que era aterrador, dejándose guiar por su apariencia exterior y no ver lo que esos ojos oscuros ocultaban.

Y bien nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de no ser por Cúpido.

Aunque técnicamente le hizo un favor, odiaba al sujeto. Mientras estaba luchando por obtener el cetro de Dioclecio, pudo conocer mejor a Nico; mientras estaba cerca de desmayarse por las ondas de oscuridad, vio su dolor, su pena, sus celos, sus sentimientos y al verdadero él. Se sintió un imbécil de primera por juzgarlo como lo había hecho, Nico era un hijo de Hades, pero era mucho más que eso.

Fue el chico atolondrado que jugaba mitomagia, el que veía a Percy como un héroe, el dolido por la muerte de su hermana, el que se enfrentó a su padre para salvar al olimpo y a un puñado de semidioses que nunca lo habían tratado bien, el que cuidaba de su hermana menor como si siempre hubieran estado juntos, al que casi todos en el argo temían sin saber que realmente, había una gran persona detrás de su faceta oscura.

Supo quién era Nico di Angelo, y sin saberlo un sentimiento empezó a crecer dentro de él en ese momento.

A partir de ese momento, se había preocupado por él, siempre que tenía un chance libre se acomodaba a su lado para que no estuviera tan solo, aunque le asustaba igualmente lo defendía incluso de su mejor amigo.

Él no tenía ningún deber con el chico, jamás pensó que no pudiera defenderse solo o que este dependía de él, no sentía que por saber su secreto debía ser amable o intentar ser su amigo…estaba tan trastocado por sus emociones que no notó que, por primera vez en años, el no veía algo como una responsabilidad. No trataba a Nico como si tuviera que cuidarlo, él quería estar con él.

La primera cosa en la que pensó la mañana en la que se iban los romanos, fue en buscar a Nico; había estado ocupado con sus futuros deberes y en asegurarse que los romanos supieran de su condición pero que no volvería con ellos. Cuando vio su cara pálida resaltando sus ojeras, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz sin importar lo molesto que parecía de salir a la luz.

Porque no importa las costumbres que tengas, lo responsable que seas, cuando el amor llama a la puerta, tu solo puedes dejarte llevar con la corriente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Sí! ¡No solo fueron mil palabras exactas, también mi primer jasico-cosa que me apena mucho, ya que los shippeo bastante-! ¡Y mil palabras exactas!

Honestamente, tuve que incluir teorías y un poco mi propio pasado para este fic; nunca vi mucho la relación de Jason y Piper, y en parte creo que más que quererla, simplemente esta con ella. Justo en la parte en la que menciono que se hicieron novios porque creyó que era amor, me base en mi primer novio de hace años porque yo misma confundí mis emociones por un amigo.

He tenido varias ideas jasico, esta es de hecho vieja; he escrito percico, solangelo y hasta valangelo-cosa rara porque en realidad no los shippeo-pero para mí desgracia, soy multipairing; y digo desgracia porque honestamente yo me vuelvo loca tratando de decidir cuál pareja me gusta más-y en este caso es Nico, por poco no me vuelvo loca entre thalianca, thaliabeth y theyna-

En fin, sigo sin decirme; pero dado que mucha gente ha escrito solangelo últimamente, que hay muuucho percico y que el fandom en español de jasico esta desolado, he decidido empezar a contribuir un poco. ¡Abajo la guerra de ships! ¡Que viva jasico, solangelo y percico!-y para el que pregunte qué guerra, vayan a buscar "solangelo" en tumbrl, entre que ven cosas de la parejita, se encuentran muchas declaraciones de guerra e imágenes de piratas del caribe-

Ok, me extiendo mucho y no acabo, gracias por leer;

Lira.

P.D: Ya que siempre lo menciono, no me gustó mucho el título y más el final.


End file.
